


Sospecha

by Dayan



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Eye-sex, M/M, insinuation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Gally observó al novato, supo que le odiaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sospecha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Maze Runner no me pertenece.
> 
> Nota/Advertencia(?): pues yo sólo quería escribir algo entre Gally y Thomas…

Cuando el novato llegó al Área, supo que le odiaría en ese instante. Era misterioso, le daba esa sensación de que no puedes confiar en él por nada del mundo.

Gally le odiaba, pero había otra cosa que no admitía.

Cuando vio como el novato se dirigía en soledad al pequeño bosque, comprendió que debía seguirle.

Le vio caminar en silencio, esquivando apenas las ramas que bloqueaban su visión con un ademán lánguido de su mano. El novato nunca se percató que alguien le seguía.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba seguro que las intenciones del novato no eran buenas, pero no creía que ese chico fuese hacer algo ahí, en soledad. Gally le había seguido porque algo dentro de él le indicó que así lo hiciera.

Ahora no estaba del todo seguro

Una rama crujió bajo su calzado, haciéndose un leve eco en el espacio compuesto por el espeso bosque. Gally observó al novato girarse rápidamente en su dirección, obligándole a ocultarse en un grueso tronco cerca de sí.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz teñida de sospecha y alarma del novato fue el aliciente perfecto para que Gally saliera de su escondite.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Thomas se abrieron en sorpresa, pero luego se ocultaron bajo una máscara de inexpresividad, como si ya supiera que estaba allí, observándole.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió nuevamente, siendo inconsciente que retrocedía ante el salvaje escrutinio de Gally.

Lentamente la punta de su lengua lamió sus labios agrietados, observando el tenue miedo que el chico intentaba disfrazar. Dejó de pensar, porque si permitía que-lo-que-sea que dicte su consciencia mueva su cuerpo, entonces todo se jodería. Gally no quiere pensar, porque si piensa, no volverá a tener el valor que necesitó para seguirle y hacer lo que sus pensamientos gritan desesperadamente.

Con fuerzas renovadas avanzó, estampándole con rudeza en el tronco cercano del que se había apoyado Thomas.

— ¡¿Pero qué-

No le permitió continuar. Se pegó completamente a la contextura delgada del novato, sujetando con firmeza el miembro escondido tras el pliegue de los sucios pantalones. Su expresión se tornó tan sorprendida como ultrajada, un gemido de sorpresa escapando de sus labios entreabiertos que Gally no desaprovechó.

Hundió su lengua con violencia en la cavidad del chico, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionado todo a su paso. Saliva en conjunto, tenue chapoteo. Una fricción enloquecedora, y un choque de dientes nada sano. 

Thomas no respondió, obviamente, pasmado de la impresión porque seguramente se esperaba otra cosa, menos eso, que Gally le hacía a su boca.

No sabía por qué hizo aquello, pero supo que se sintió realizado cuando, separándose del novato, pudo observar la expresión aturdida del chico, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una fina línea de saliva saliendo de su comisura. Quería seguir pegado ahí, pero se contuvo.

—Esto no sucedió —su voz sonó firme, ácida y rencorosa. 

Thomas aún estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para prestarle la debida atención, cosa que Gally aprovechó para estamparle un puñetazo en la mejilla que le mandó directamente al suelo, tal vez muy conmocionado o en shock, donde se supone que debería estar, pensando en lo sucedido y cómo llegó allí. Con suerte lo olvidaría.

Después de todo, debe seguir sospechando.


End file.
